Old Cat vs New Cat
by hunthannah84
Summary: The pet clinic kills Alex’s cat, so she gets a new one.
1. chapter 1

I just picked Lexi up from school. A lot of things had happened since Lexi met my family. A month later, we got a cat. Lexi and I insisted on the name, Jackie. A couple months after that, Lexi started kindergarten. Of course, Tommy's in her class, so she can still torture him every day. And now she has 2 new friends. There's Olivia and Penny. So here you are right now, 2 weeks before Lexi turns 6. "Okay, Lexi. We're going to the pet clinic to pick up Jackie," I tell her.

While I'm driving, I noticed in the mirror that Lexi looked worried. I ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Is Jackie okay?" Lexi asks, worriedly.

"She's fine. She just needed an appointment," I tell Lexi.

We arrive at the pet clinic. Once we come in, the owner of the place had a disgusted look on her face. "What?" I ask her annoyedly.

"You can't come in here unless you have a pet," the veterinarian tells me.

"We do have a pet. We came here to pick up Jackie the cat," I tell the veterinarian.

"Oh! You're too late, because we killed him," says the veterinarian.

"What does that mean?" Lexi asks, tearing up.

"Not now, Lexi," I tell her. I look at the veterinarian. "You what?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Did I stutter? I said 'I killed him'!" the veterinarian yells.

Lexi starts crying because of all the yelling. And then I start crying because of my cat's death. "Can we not do this in front of my daughter? She doesn't know what this stuff means," I tell the veterinarian.

"Then get her out of here!" the veterinarian shouted at me.

"Get in the car, Lexi! Just get in the car," I command to Lexi.

Lexi runs off, sobbing. Then, after a couple seconds of fighting, Quinn and Jamie walk in. "What's going on? Why is Lexi crying?" Quinn asks.

"She killed our cat!" I shout, pointing at the veterinarian. "And Lexi's crying because this liar is yelling in front of her!" I shout.

And then Jamie and Quinn joined the fight. After 2 minutes, I stomp out to the car. "I'm not ready to tell you what this stuff means yet, Lexi. Let's go to Tommy's and I'll tell you later," I tell Lexi.

While I was driving, Jamie and Quinn pull up. "Where do you think you're going?" Jamie asks me.

"We're going to Tommy's," I tell them.

"You are not going to Tommy's, you are going to our house right now!" yelled Jamie.

So then I follow Jamie and Quinn, and here we are. "Quinn, I want you to tell Lexi what all this stuff means," I tell Quinn.

Quinn sits next to Lexi, and I stand where I am right now, wondering what's going to happen. "Am I going to see Jackie again, Quill?" Lexi asks Quinn.

"No you're not, Lexi. The pet clinic killed Jackie. That means he got a cause of death," Quinn tells Lexi.

"What's death?" Lexi asks Quinn.

"Death means the state of being dead," Quinn tells Lexi.

"And... what does dead mean?" Lexi asks, tearing up.

I jump into this part. "Sweetie, dead means Jackie is no longer alive," I tell Lexi.

"Alive means live right?" asked Lexi.

I sigh. "Yes, sweetie, it does. But now Jackie is in heaven. That's out of Earth. It's where everyone goes after they die," I tell Lexi.

Lexi starts crying again. "I'm going to miss Jackie," she says.

"I know you will, Lexi. I know you will," I tell Lexi.

"Can we get another cat?" Lexi asks, feeling better.

"Yes we can. We'll get a new cat on Saturday," I tell Lexi.


	2. Buying a Cat

On Saturday morning, I woke up bright and early. I told Beck, Harper, and my family about what happened to Jackie on Thursday. My mom felt bad when I told Lexi about death. Even Harper didn't think Lexi was ready either. I get out of bed and wake up Lexi. She asks, "Is it Saturday yet?"

For a month now, I thought Lexi loved school. But I responded. "Yes, Lexi. It's Saturday," I tell her.

"Yay! Today's the day we buy a new kitty!" Lexi shouts, jumping around.

"Yeah, but we won't go if you don't get dressed," I tell Lexi.

I help pick out an outfit for Lexi. I pick out a white long sleeve shirt with a dog on it, a red skirt with 3 dogs on it, and a pink headband. Then I go and change. I pick a black and white sweater with 4 buttons, and black pants. After breakfast, we start our 1 hour drive. Lexi helps me buy a cat toy, cat dishes, and cat food. Then we buy a little cage to carry our cat in once we buy it. Then we go to the pet store. "Wow! What a lot of animals!" Lexi shouts.

"We can go look at a few animals if you want," I tell Lexi.

Lexi runs to look at dogs. "Look at this doggy, Mommy," Lexi says with a giggle.

"What about it?" I ask her.

"It looks like Tommy's doggy, Franny," Lexi tells me.

"Oh! We can look at one more animal, but that's it," I tell Lexi.

Lexi runs to where the birds are. She pays way close attention to the red parrot. "Who has a red parrot at school?" I ask Lexi.

"No one. Parrots are funny," Lexi tells me.

Lexi pokes her finger in the cage. "Lexi, don't do that! You don't wanna get bitten," I tell Lexi.

"Sorry Mommy. Can we get a kitty now?" Lexi asks me.

"Sure," I tell Lexi.

We go over to the cats, and Lexi sees another little girl, probably the age of 7 there. "Lexi, don't talk to her," I tell her, because I know she was going to talk to her.

"Sorry," Lexi tells me.

I know Lexi wanted to buy the kitten that was black and white. She was looking right at it. "Can we buy this one, Mommy?" Lexi asks me.

"I don't know. You can ask that little girl next to you if she wants it," I tell Lexi.

Before Lexi asks, the little girl says, "I know what you wanna ask me. I'll let you buy it."

"Mommy, she said yes!" Lexi says with a smile.

"I heard!" I exclaim with excitement.

After we bought the cat, we went home. "What are we gonna call her, Lexi?" I ask my daughter.

"Let's call her Mickey, because she's black and white like Mickey Mouse," Lexi tells me.

"I'm not sure if we should, because that's a boy's name," I tell my little girl.

Lexi pouts. "Okay, we'll call her that," I tell Lexi.

So then I call a photographer and tell him that I want a picture of me, Lexi, and my new cat, and he said yes. I hold Mickey with my left hand, and hold Lexi on my lap with my other hand, and our picture came out perfectly.

THE END!


End file.
